Blood(First of the Tous Le Meme series)
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fate struggling to survive on the over power cruel world.Had her eyes on the newborn,red haired angel beauty with ruby fiery passion eyes,not far only a couple of blocks away was a two year old baby boy with violet hair and blue eyes trembling,abandon. "Blood was the desire that brought them together,hunger especially for power made them united,and mercy made them fall in love."
1. Chapter 1

**_Fine Hirakawa P.O.V_**

"Ania,no waltz and anatomy got nothing in common."I said to my friend Ania as we were walking down the halls of the school stairs to go to the bottom gym.I swear this girl just sometimes say's the crazy's and dumbest shit of all time.I'm Fine...not like fine,Fine ugh my name its Fine ok?Anyway I'm 17 years old meaning senior chick people,for dumb people senior is the last year of school(High School),don't worry it's really not your fault for begin stupid,sooner or later we won't even remember our names as we grow up and get old,on second though don't be stupid people,not many intellect in this generation going on.

As we walk down the stairs well,unless you count Ania hoping down the stair like a bunny as "walking".Anyway we made it downstairs and suddenly Ms. Grace decide to apparently stumble her way upon us oh,ya me and Ania just adore Ms.G we get along so flipping well penguins flipper would been jealous. Beep get welcome to the joy of sarcasm."Girls,shouldn't you two be in Anatomy?"Ania just gave a big sigh,and of course her knowing the drill to this situation just sat on the bottom of the stair as waiting for me to finish this shit already.

I sent her a glare,and quickly flash a polite smile to Ms.G ."Excuse me ,have I ever mention how beautiful you are?"I swear as soon as those words left my mouth Ania face palm echo through-out the empty stair-ways that moment to be honest I just wanted Ania to dig a hole and buried her-self she was ruining my game that bitch."In fact,you do have Ms. Hirakawa."She reply's shaking her head,the look of disappointment was all over her face."Detention,you girls know the drill."She spoke as she left.

"Well mi casa su casa ."Ania says winking at me,I give her a glare again,and stuck my tongue out at her. She knew that they(school administration) will call our parent's,Ania didn't care though both of her parent's were always aboard,her dad a famous doctor owner of oh I don't know only the biggest Hospital in the whole Lucky star and her mom like the most amazing cardiac surgeon there is.,But now there is me,a orphan who was adopted by Mr. Hirakawa a nice Asian(Korean) company owner,while his wife a Chinese woman stay as a house wife. With all dude respect I don't want to get two chopsticks shove at my ass cause I got in trouble,no kidding every time I get in trouble depending on how me and Ania will rate it we decide how long its k for me to stay at her house.(most likely mansion).

"Told ya so." Ania says as she pass me bumping her butt with mine,hitting me playfully in the head as she walk away heading to the detention room. K so maybe going to the school gym got us in detention ,but who was the one who wanted to suddenly kidnap me from my anatomy class only to make me go to the gym to teach her how to waltz?Ania I tell ya."I hope you step on a Lego,hoe."I said flipping my middle finger at her, she turn around,and she begin as dramatic as drama gets of-course faked a few tears,and a loud sob and continue walking away like a drunk Irish dude that go something stuck up in his ass,Oh I love stereotypes .

* * *

><p>"Ugh,are we dead?"Ania says dramatically as we,again <em>me<em> stood still on the side-walk waiting for the walk sign that's on every crossing light to turn on,and tell me when it's k to is see that cars stop and that the thingy whatever name show that it was k to cross,so grabbing Ania left arm practically _dragging _ stared to walk down the rode to finally get to the parking lot where I had park my car this morning"I think I just saw Jesus."She exclaims her left arm getting out of my grip, raise up in the air. Ania was swinging her hands as a crazy woman would do.I on the other hand cover my face with my bangs,and put my baseball cap hell no I don't know this hoe if anyone ask."Oh Amen!"She finish saying bowing down."Bitch you better get the heck up!" I exclaim as I hurriedly try to pull her up on he middle of sidewalk.

_**Four Hours Later.**_

"Next time,try to not smell shit bitch." I say tucking Ania into the bed.I just really can believe 5 hours of detention can scarred a person for life,sure hell now I know.

And this is why Ania can't fucking smell markers.

**A/N The star of the story might be confusing at first,but pretty soon you will understand it.**

Remember i don't own any of the character of Futago-hime but i do own Ania.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello please I know this chapter might be complete different from the first one but you will understand why,anyway as you know i don't own futago hime,but I own the plot and my character Ania. All for this story will be base on Fine p.o.v Though there will be "side story"of other character those will be base on that character though and not fine. BTW this is gonna be a FXS story but also SXR BXF ;3**

* * *

><p>"Fine."I heard a soft voice and felt some one shaking me"Mrs Fine,please <em>he<em> won't like it if your late."First of all THE HAY!? I open my eyes hurriedly and scan the room;Everything was dark and old compare to the one I share with Ania,this room just scream boo now you gonna get kill.I look up and saw the closet was wide open,pet peeve I hate that!Not only that but clothes where scatter all over the floor,dark clothes that look like it belong in a funeral or something,but what scare me the most was not that this place or room was that of a insane person,but the bookshelf full of biology and scientific books,all of this was just so wrong,and I swear that seeing rats and animals stuck on a jelly jar on top of the cabinet on my left was not how I wanted to wake up.

Snapping me out of my trance the woman look at me as if I have grown three heads,the woman that woke me up didn't look up to be at least in her mid ages."Miss you must snap out of it."She says with her eyes full of sorrow."_His _dead was not in vain you must take revenge I know."I Didn't know why but a gave a smile to the woman,and dismiss her with my right hand when I was about to get up,I stared to see black and slowly my eyes began to drift close.

* * *

><p>"Fine."I heard a soft voice and felt some one shaking me"Mrs Fine,please <em>he<em> won't like it if your late."I heard Martha a maid that has been serving my family since 79 decades of course her begin so close to me wasn't a surprise when she became one of my close colleague, of-course she's a beautiful woman all right,her only flaw was to be made a vampire not be born one,she look's to be in her mid's 20 and was always dress in her long maid outfit,and her short wavy golden hair just reach her shoulder,she has the most palest blue eyes I have ever seen on a vampire,she says it most be sense she was after all descendant of a water nymph. Sure Martha was cute,but apparently status matter a-lot in the the vamp world so her mate rejected her.,But to be fair I would have rejected my mate too if he was like 'her'.The though of him begin a servant ugh me to disgust.I would't want a _servant _as my mate that's for sure.

"_His _dead was not in vain you must take revenge,I know."Martha said with her eyes full of sorrow,I gave her a smile and dismiss her,I just wasn't ready for all of this shitty stuff to occur at such a early hour.I quickly got up and undress,with a sigh I just left my black silky robe and underwear in the floor as I quickly comb my red long ombre hair with my finger,and with a sigh began to walk to the bathroom.

As I look at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but smirk _he's_ calling at such hour,but most important for _me._My hair was really long at least 6 inch long and so I have always had it in two low pigtails when I was young or in just two in two messy buns,but now that I'm in my blossoming year I let it free.I was consider to be one of the most beautiful woman in the vampire world,the only one who could rival my beauty was my own sister,of-course I have use my beauty many times to get what I desire unlike my sister.I have pale porcelain skin and full light red lips,a heart shape face with red ruby eyes,highly arch brows,cute little perky nose and a narrow jawline that suited me,and a slender body shape.I'm 5'7 ft and that's pretty rare height in this time period.I step on the tub and stared to fill it out with cold water.

Memory's and though's stared to come to me,I close the water basing seeing that now everything below my waist was cover in water,getting up and grabbing the soap I stared washing my whole body with it and sink down again into the tub with my head in the water all I could think of why was he calling me again though.

After finishing bathing and drying my body I wore my white vintage satin dress with decent jewel neckline,and put my white silver shoes,letting my red ombre hair free.I grab my purse and head towards the carriage that was waiting outside my villa.I couldn't help but smirk as I caught his scent inside the carriage,with vampire speed I hurriedly enter the carriage sitting face to face with Bright."My,you sure look lovely my dear."He said,his red eyes scanning my whole body.I saw the way he lick his lips and shudder in pleasure seeing he was turn on my looks."Why thank you dear _husband._But I don't consider myself of such a high compliment."I softly spoke looking as innocent and sexy I could master batting my eyelashes at him,while getting near him.I gave a playful bite to his earlobe as my right hand stared to caress his chin and my left hand playing with the belt of his pant daring to go a little bit down.

"Robin,take us to the Madam butterfly opera please."Bright commanded and the carriage began to was a close carriage so if anything happen inside only me and Bright would see."Fine," He whisper in delight,I took Bright belt off and brought his zipper down,my hand massaging now his cock the only thing separating my hand and his rod was his thin boxer cloth line."Right now?In the carriage my love?"He ask huskily bringing me on top of him,garbing my butt locks with his two firm hands.I gave a small moan as I felt my pussy and his cock rub."Yes my beloved."I reply with the same or more husky raspy voice slowly brought up the hem of my dress and watch as he gave a low whistle seeing me with no underwear."Uff,you came prepare beloved." he said giving my neck butterfly kisses.I didn't have time we where gonna be close to our destination sense the dang opera theater was so close to my home.I took his pants and boxer off and came to see a erect 8 inch cock,licking my lips at the sigh I gave a soft moan and did a little jump thanks to the carriage hitting one of the bumps on the road.

"Sorry master,this road is full of bumps."I heard Robin say as he was driving the carriage and gave a smirk,seem like Bright couldn't take it and pounded into me.I gave a big moan feeling my pussy full and hot with his cock inside of me making me go insane,trembling on how big he was I gave a soft experimental thrust and watching him groan under me gave brought me pleasure. O gosh how horny am I?Bright hands grab my waist and stared to lift me up and then brought me down,not expecting this from Bright sense he never had been one to have rough sex I gave a moan and stuck my tongue out as his tongue stared to give light playful sucks to mine and my eyes had began to roll to the back of my head sense him so roughly and hard ramming into me and the bumps in the way helping him enter me."Gosh,you make me go insane Fine."He said as he keep pounding into my pussy."So tight,so good,so perfect."He finish saying as he brought his face close to my neck and stared to sniff my scent which apparently just seem to made him change position he rest my body on the seat and brought my two feet over his shoulder left shoulder and continue to pound on me."Your so wet Fine," He whisper in my ear giving a light lick as his dick came in and out of me."So tight too."He said with a raspy voice and stared to spank my left butt lock with his left hand as he grab my neck with his right one."Bright!Yes spank me m-my darling,I have been such a naughty girl."I scream on top of my lungs.

He gave one last thrust and came inside of me,feeling his hot milk flow inside of me I came as notice the carriage stop just as soon as we came,and with vampire speed he put back on his boxer and pants and I with Bright handkerchief clean some of his semen between my legs and brought the hem of my dress down.

Robin must have heard our moan and scream;But did it matter? carriage was cover in sex and my red flush face kind of gave it away anyway.I glance at Bright now sitting on the opposite side of him,and saw how collected and calm he look,and that made me feel a little angry towards him. The carriage was silence as if we had never have had just finish having sex,but the scent in the air,and my nails mark on the wood gave me proof of what we did.

It was like if he was used to this,I wasn't dumb I was aware of my husband mistress but the though of him begin with someone else than me made me feel dirty and gosh sake I just fuck up a men who got my own sister as his top mistress.I tried to contain the tears that where threatening to come out and gave a soft have told me he was her mate and yet I have agree to married him and do such acts with him.I'm such a bitchy person I know,but sense _his _dead.I needed all the power I could get my hands on and Bright was offer to me as a current of power and I let myself get lost in it.I knew what I that I wasn't doing was not right,but I just didn't get why now?I mean its been almost 2 years sense I have married Bright and I still didn't know why in this particular day I was feeling this emotion have been over the place,could I have become pregnant?

Rein would be so sad if I have though.I gave a big sigh I'm over thinking this got to stop I come a long way to feel sorry for it now the damage is already done.I'm Fine princess all the vampire and married to king Bright of the Eastern European vampire clan.I didn't care what had to be done but _his_ dead was not gonna be taken lightly.I lose everything and I'm gonna do everything in order to get it goal its to mate with Bright and give birth to the offspring that will change this world under my care.

"Master,we have arrive at Madam butterfly opera.'Robin finally said opening the carriage doors.I snap out f my trance giving a perfectly fake smile at Bright.

Oh yeah my goal was to make the perfect blood-line vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter was made with me listening to :Funky Town By Bruno Mars,and Beyonce-Grown woman._

After coming 'home' from the opera Bright left,of-course I pretend to be fine,but the fury and snarls remarks I was thinking and feeling at that moment where too shitty to be said out-loud. With a fake smile waving goodbye at him,looking at the carriage disappearing in the distance liking my lips I pouted a bit.I mean come on,he left me outside the gate on the front of my villa not even walking me inside or even up to the front porch. I saw his carriage was out of sight and stuck my middle finger up to the sky,mumbling fuck him.I was really irritated,and the though that he could leave me so easily was getting me aggravated as well,and the little sound in my head repeating he **IS** mine,he belong to me yet he leave's and come as he pleases;How long do I have to keep acting,pretending to be the a perfect wife?I won't let him slip by to go to my sister. I repeat this again,he is **_MINE._**The fountain of power that will make me the perfect blood son,and I won't let that little whore excuse for a sister get in my way.I will kill her if she dares to interfere,and she knows that,and with that though in mind I gave a low growl due to my heels killing me,which is ironic sense I spend the whole time sitting;ugh my butt hurt too,and with a shrug.I grunt bending over taking my left and right shoes and holding both of them in my right hand.

I open the Japanese red wooden fence gate and walk the cobblestone pathway to the front porch of my villa.I love my villa and definitively build it style Italian 1920's and 30' I would have like to have every single style and blueprint's Italian made,I just couldn't resisted on making a European courtyard,with an absolutely big round fountain with cupid, pointing a arrow to the sky surrounded by beautiful red,violet and indigo roses and white ones too.

My villa however was protected by a Japanese red wood fence,and outside of the fence,it was surrounding the perimeter of my villa acres of land full of Cuban Pine trees sort of creating this camouflage around my villa hiding it very well within the island,and just acres of woods full of wild,and unfinished made roads;walking pass my European courtyard I made a mental note to add some early/mid 19th century leather Cuban wooden bench on my backyard garden.

Getting tired already I used vampire super speed to get to my room,taking my close off and heading with super speed to my bathroom turning on the water basin and sinking into it I stared to actually think more deeply about my 'pregnancy'. I would have to check with the doctor after this bath and see,but I'm sure I was expecting. I wasn't worried or even thinking about Bright approval or though's on the matter of this case.I made up my mind if am really expecting my plan was already coming through,and Bright didn't have to accept, he was just a sperm donor in my opinion; thought's appear suddenly in my mind to me about my sister without even meaning to,she shouldn't be surprise she should of know this would be coming,I'm his wife after all,a knock on the door snap me out of my trance.

"Madam,it appears Bright Mistress,Rein is pregnant."Martha mumble'a,my eyes widen at this and my heart rate began to rise,Rein child...I gave a big laugh."Have her go get an abortion," I could sense Martha heart rate began to rise too she was surprise and it appears the though of begin so cruel with my 'sister' was scaring."In fact I will pay her a little visit,and take care of it myself." I giggle pulling my wet hair into two messy buns;the water basin was flowing with water flooding the bathroom."Does Bright knows?" I ask while throwing a little lavender bubble bath bomb.

Martha was clearly stun by me the way I was handing this situation didn't seem to have shock her that much though,sense with a wicked smile she quickly compose herself,she knew her place alright."I don't know my lady,I just knew that Rein pass by and with a smile on her face announce that she was expecting Bright's sama child."My red eye's gave a radiant glow oh I was mad alright,as always little pathetic half-blood vampire Rein was to naive and stupid to bring that into my face.I would kill that baby of her's. If know her correctly Bright would be getting the message this night at their 8 pm midnight fuck. "Martha I change my mind call Dr. Horus.

* * *

><p>"Your assumption was correct you indeed are expecting a child." He said my heart skip a beat a baby for real?<p>

I definitely chose this doctor for one reason,he is Bright right hand men sense he was mostly the one who clean up Bright human meals,and second he knew I was 'faithful' to Bright and that the baby could only be his. He was my messenger,my little puppet,my ticket to get Bright out of Rein hands.I took a look at the grandpa clock on the was 7:48 pm time to put on the show I though and gave a fake sob."I don't know what to do Dr,"I sob louder this time throwing myself at his chest hugging him and crying,as we said in my country alligator tears,my plan was in action."Rein is also expecting,she had the nerve to tell me after I had just came form my date with him."I sob louder,he try to comfort me and pat my back whispering 'comforting','soothing'words,which where pathetic on my opinion;How can this be Bright right men?Dude was so emotional,such easy to control...Guess I'm not the only manipulate person in here,I answer my own question.

After crying for about 30 minute Dr. Horus left,and I knew he would be telling Bright,so I sleep early knowing I would probably have to confront Bright tomorrow after he finish his secession with Rein.

At first I was angry I should be the only one allow to have Bright baby's.,But taking her baby so fast without having her get really attach to it and creating probably false hopes?Come on I'm not that nice.I gave a little giggle,just six more month and little Rein would suffer from little 'miscarriage'.I knew Bright would protect her,but come on I'm the princess of all vampire I can get them to do my dirty work and shut up about it for the rest of their immortal worthless life's,after all base on past event's most were pussy's and kill themselves base on guilty.I needed someone different and heartless,who would really do the work,not feel guilty and definitely not get attach to his victims.

Shade...


End file.
